


TORN (ROTO)

by AlexaBereniceAE



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaBereniceAE/pseuds/AlexaBereniceAE
Summary: Volviste un poco tarde ¿No?Treinta años después, con tu porte digno y altivo pensando que te he perdonado, después de  dejarme desnudo en el suelo junto a mis destructivos pensamientos...Escúchame muy bien bastardo con mirada de cielo, escucha cómo me siento treinta años después de haberme dado cuenta que nuestro amor nunca cambió de una ilusión a algo real. Ahora estoy de pie y puedo ver bien claro todo, puedo ver el perfecto y roto cielo gris.Volviste un poco tarde ¿No? Yo ya estoy roto.





	TORN (ROTO)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Al principio hay texto marcado con asteriscos (*), estos significan una narración de fondo o algo así.
> 
> DATO: Yuuri tiene 54 años y Viktor 57 
> 
> SONGFIC

*Hace frío...*

El día había transcurrido con una agotadora monotonía y después de diez eternas horas, yo volvía de la estación de peritaje en el que trabajo.

*Todo tenía un toque gélido...*

Subía las escaleras con un cansancio que había permanecido junto a mi desde hace ya varios años, solo quería volver de una buena vez a mi apartamento y encontrarme con ese lindo cachorrito que tanta calidez me brindaba.

*Y aunque rencorosamente quise intentarlo, no pude negarlo...*

No lo esperaba...yo solo caminé por los largos pasillos con nada más en mente que el de tomar entre mis manos un buen libro acompañado de un té caliente, esperando sin mucho ánimo a que el día acabase y volver al trabajo que en algún momento tanta emoción me provocaba, pero que ahora, solo me sorprende en contadas ocaciones.

*Pero el volverte a ver, encendió algo dentro de mí.*

No esperaba que la mayor sorpresa me la llevaría al volver a casa y encontrarte sentado frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

*Algo que creí haber enterrado hace tanto tiempo atrás, algo inexistente...*

De inmediato te pusiste de pie y yo no pude evitar perderme por unos segundos en esos preciosos mares que tienes por ojos, ahogando un suspiro mientras la adrenalina y miles de sentimientos más se instalaban dentro de mí.

*Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan vivo.*

Mi corazón golpeteó violentamente en mi pecho mientras yo trataba de articular algo con mi voz temblorosa; cálidas lágrimas amenazaban con acumularse mientras miles de recuerdos, y sentimientos llegaban a mí.

*Pero seguía ahí...ése sentimiento especial aún estaba dentro.*

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambos nos dedicamos a ver al contrario, ambos dejando que las brillantes lágrimas bajaran por nuestras mejillas mientras ese abrasador deseo de lanzarse a los brazos del otro amenazaba con evidenciarse. El silencio era expectante, esperando cualquier acción del siguiente que definiría el sentimiento de este reencuentro.

Segundos eternos, momento en que el tiempo no pareció importar. Momento en el que pareció que nada importaba más que la persona al frente.

— Tiempo sin verte amor...—susurras con una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima solitaria logra escapar de tus bellos ojos.

Si...ese sentimiento especial seguía ahí dentro, todo ese amor, pasión y embelesamiento por éste bello hombre, aún los conservo...y toda la furia acumulada, el sentimiento de rechazo, de abandono...de rencor. Supongo que estas emociones han convivido juntas demasiados años.

—Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí... —susurro con tristeza mientras miro con mucha atención a esos ojos azules que me robaban el aliento de una manera magnífica —¿Por qué Viktor? Treinta años desde que nos vimos por última vez...¿No es así? —digo y aprieto con fuerza la bolsa en mis manos.

Estoy furioso, triste, nostálgico... y tremendamente enamorado. Tan malditamente perdido.

—Lo siento —dices con una mueca en ése hermoso rostro que a pesar de los años, sigue siendo igual de atractivo que la vez en que empezamos a salir. Tiemblo en mi lugar, la furia que me he guardado durante tantos años, la maldita impotencia ante tu abandono, todo, todo eso me hace temblar en mi lugar, con demasiado enojo hacia ti y hacia mi mismo por disfrutar de tu aterciopelada voz susurrando esas palabras tan inútiles.

—Estúpido de mierda... —murmuro con furia mientras una pesada sensación se instala en mi pecho, peso que permaneció conmigo desde la ilusión que fue nuestro amor — No puede ser que me estés haciendo esto...¿Cuántos años tenía yo? Veinticuatro ingenuos y tristes años, Viktor. Pasé por los momentos más desastrosos de mi vida en ése entonces. Te conocí y giraste mi mundo, le diste un precioso color rosa que debí suponer, no duraría mucho. —No debo llorar. Ya no soy ese ingenuo hombre que perdió a su familia muy temprano, no soy ése chico del que se aprovechó e hizo creer que el amor podía contra todo, ya no...

— Yuuri... —dices y te acercas a mí. Tiemblo en mi lugar mientras un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza, cerrando los ojos por instinto mientras una lucha se genera dentro de mi. Es contradictorio, pero lo que más anhelo en éste momento es que me des ése abrazo por el que he estado esperando todos éstos años. Pero sé que debo se fuerte, por mi, por mi orgullo, por mis propias seguridades te aparto bruscamente mientras cálidas lágrimas comienzan a aflorar de mis ojos. Demonios...trato de contenerlas, pero el temblor en mi pecho y manos me delatan.

—Apártate, bastardo... todavía no termino —digo con toda la frialdad que mi voz puede transmitir. —Me he callado esto durante tanto tiempo. No importa cuántas vueltas le dé a la situación o qué tanto lo analice. No puedo entender por qué lo hiciste....¡Me rompiste el corazón! — digo y suelto una sonora carcajada. Demonios, fui un estúpido por haberme enamorado de ti, y sigo siéndolo por aún mantener ese precioso sentimiento dentro mío.

Sufrí tanto por ti hermoso hombre... Por un demonio, no te he dejado de amar ni un poco.

—Me hiciste sufrir, lloré muchas agrias lágrimas por tu culpa, no pienso seguir haciéndolo. —Río de nuevo mientras me seco con brusquedad los cristalinos rastros de mi tristeza, recordando los días posteriores a tu abandono. Te entregué mi corazón, y simplemente te fuiste, no fui merecedor siquiera de una explicación...solo desapareciste— No entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí, en frente de la puerta de mi apartamento después de treinta malditos años en los que no supe de ti —explico moviendo bruscamente mis brazos. No puedo con ésta situación.

—Llegas como si nada y me saludas con un hipócrita "Tiempo sin verte amor" pensando que brincaré de emoción a tus brazos cuando la realidad, es que me hiciste sufrir. Es casi una burla ¿No lo crees?— murmuro indignado mientras dejo que el sabor salado de mis tristeza se cuele entre mis labios — Llegaste algo tarde ¿No? Yo ya estoy roto, destrozado— digo y muestro una sonrisa resignada. Tus bellos zafiros me miran con tristeza, con brillantes lágrimas amenazando con escapar. Mi corazón se estruja ante la imagen y ya no sé qué sentir.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, hace treinta largos años tú me encontraste en una deprimente situación. Se suponía que volvería a ver a mi familia después de varios años lejos.

Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana Mari tomaron un vuelo hasta Rusia donde yo estudiaba un curso de peritaje, mi pasión. Se suponía que su vuelo llegaría en tres o cuatro horas más... se suponía que así sería...

Todo se desmoronó sin que yo lo supiera, desde que llamaron a mi grupo 

*-----------------***----------------*

— Ésta noche a ocurrido una tragedia. En el Aeropuerto de San Petersburgo se ha estrellado un avión de vuelos internacionales, y ustedes al estar a punto de graduarse de éste curso, han sido llamados para investigar el área del accidente— dijo Yakov Feltsman, nuestro mentor.

Recuerdo haber sentido un pinchazo de preocupación al escuchar eso, pero decidí tomarlo como la angustia de imaginar tal aparatoso accidente. Yo no estaba enterado de que mi familia había decidido tomar un vuelo varias horas antes para poder sorprenderme.

Después de llegar al lugar y encontrar los cadáveres de mis padres entre los restos del avión, no pude seguir de una manera perfecta con mi vida...

Dejé por mucho tiempo lo que en algún momento consideré mi gran pasión y dejé que una oscura depresión me consumiera.

Una vez que hube vuelto a mi apartamento, me negué a salir. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que tuve que enterrar a mi única y adorada familia, oficialmente me encontraba solo y yo ante esto decidí dejar que la angustia me consumiera, y aunque sabía sabía que no estaba bien el vivir así, tampoco el dolor parecía querer dejarme continuar.

Mi apartamento se encontraba hecho un caos, producto de mis horribles ataques, y del descuido en que había dejado que mi vida fuera. No fue si no hasta que mi refrigerador hubo quedado vacío y que mis necesarios medicamentos para la ansiedad se hubieron agotado, que decidí salir de mi oscuro refugio.

Gran error.

En el supermercado tuve uno de mis aparatosos episodios de ansiedad. Me encontraba mareado, desorientado, desesperado llorando en el pasillo de cereales, me faltaba el aire, mi cuerpo entero se encontraba tembloroso y sentía un calor asfixiante. A pesar de estar en un amplio pasillo me sentía atrapado, todo se juntó dentro de mí y yo me sentí a punto de desfallecer, hasta que unos cálidos brazos me envolvieron, y me sentí...muy bien.

Tranquilidad, eso me provocaba la calidez de esa persona....no sabía quién era, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero decidí aferrarme a esos fuertes brazos que me hacían sentir seguro. No sé muy bien como llegué a tu casa Viktor, nunca me lo quisiste contar, pero recuerdo muy bien tus hermosas palabras antes de que la nada consumiera mi mente.

— No importa lo que hayas pasado, yo te quiero apoyar. Hace no mucho yo igual me sentí como tú...y fue horrible. No permitiré que sigas pasando por esto— de una manera que aún no comprendo, nos terminamos enamorando.

Y en su momento fue tan perfecto; todo eran besos, dulces caricias, apasionadas noches disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo del contrario nos brindaba y deliciosos susurros llenos de amor en el oído ajeno, con el único propósito de transmitir esos miles de sentimientos que el otro provocaba y hacerlo suspirar; dejarlo deshacerse entre jadeos, gemidos y robándole esos momentos en los que se teñían de un color carmín las mejillas del rostro ajeno...

Fue apresurado, pero a los pocos meses decidimos unir nuestras almas en matrimonio.

Tremendo maravilloso error.

Pasamos dos hermosos meses en los que vivimos alrededor de perfectas situaciones rosas. Hasta que un día que volví a nuestro hogar deseoso de verte, te esperé... y te esperé.

Recuerdo haberme sentado en el sillón de nuestro apartamento que daba vista casi directa hacia la puerta. Con una taza de té en la mano, yo esperaba ansioso a que cruzaras el umbral y te lanzaras hacia mis brazos como siempre hacías, dándome un buen beso de saludo y no soltarte por el resto de la tarde.

Te esperé por casi tres malditos años.

Demonios, sí que fuiste un estúpido... Yo mismo fui un estúpido. Río ligeramente mientras paso mis manos por mis rojas mejillas. Ya no te voy a permitir oscurecer mi vida.

— Te amo Vitya, te he estado amando todo éste tiempo...pero llegaste un poco tarde. Supongo que la ilusión de una vida a tu lado nunca se hizo realidad, pero logré salir adelante por mi propia cuenta. — digo mientras te sonrío de medio lado, he tomado una decisión.

— Yo también te amo Yuuri— dices con esperanza en los ojos. Pequeño y hermoso estúpido. Creíste haber devuelto de la muerte hace tanto a un hombre desesperado. Fue todo muy cálido y hermoso, me hiciste creer que éramos dignos...pero te fuiste, y al final todo queda como un oscuro recuerdo en mi memoria ¿No? No pareció importarte mucho cuando te fuiste... ¿Por qué debería de importarme a mí?

— Claro que te quiero, pero no te daré la satisfacción de estar a mi lado nuevamente. No soy una prenda de vestir vieja que puedes recoger o quitarte cuando quieras. — digo mientras me acerco a donde te encuentras parado. En tu rostro se muestran tantas marcas a causa de los años, pero sigues siendo igual de hermoso. — Ésta es la realidad. Logré ser feliz sin ti, tengo amigos, tengo un buen trabajo y a un precioso cachorro ahí dentro esperándome— digo mientras señalo con la mirada la puerta de mi apartamento— Me enseñaste a llorar. Hiciste como si te importara mi corazón roto pero lo terminaste hiriendo aún más. Ignoraré el por qué te fuiste...porque te perdono. — digo mientras me pongo de puntitas para poder regalarte éste último beso. Uno casto que sé que te dejará con ganas de más casi tanto como a mí. Saboreo por última vez tu esencia y me separo. Un delicioso escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero, un suspiro escapa de mi boca al igual que tú lo haces— Pero logré despertar de tu hechizo destructor.

Te orillo lentamente, me ves estupefacto con la mano en tus rosados labios. Te sonrío una vez más antes de abrir la puerta de mi hogar. Antes de poder entrar te escucho decir con voz llorosa.

— Aún llevas el anillo...—volteo a verte y compruebo que tú igual lo tienes todavía. Dejo salir una lágrima solitaria antes de por fin entrar a mi apartamento y decirte. — Te amo Vitya, siempre lo llevaré conmigo. Igual que el amor que pudiste tener...pero es mejor que se quede así...— Veo tus hermosas hebras plateadas una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta y deslizarme lentamente en la pared.

Te escucho hacer lo mismo en mi puerta a la vez que mi querido cachorrito corre a mi encuentro.

— También te llevaré siempre conmigo...— te escucho decir— Ésta vez pelearé por ti, no dejaré que nadie más nos vuelva a separar...

*-----------------***----------------*  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**Author's Note:**

> "Volviste un poco tarde ¿No?
> 
> Treinta años después, con tu porte digno y altivo pensando que te he perdonado, después de dejarme desnudo en el suelo junto a mis destructivos pensamientos...
> 
> Escúchame muy bien bastardo con mirada de cielo, escucha cómo me siento treinta años después de haberme dado cuenta que nuestro amor nunca cambió de una ilusión a algo real. Ahora estoy de pie y puedo ver bien claro todo, puedo ver el perfecto y roto cielo gris.
> 
> Volviste un poco tarde ¿No? Yo ya estoy roto."
> 
> Éste pequeño ONE SHOT se realizó por una dinámica en una página de FB sobre Fics Viktuuri. (Yuuri!!! On ice Fanfics Español) El reto consistía en hacer un pequeño ONE SHOT a partir de una canción que sería elegida al azar.
> 
> La canción que a mí me tocó fue "TORN" de Natalie Imbruglia.
> 
>  
> 
> Nunca había escrito algo tan triste sobre mi Viktuuri (sé que no es la gran cosa pero yo casi lloro en el proceso).
> 
> Si no entendieron porque todavía soy una pésima ficker, todo trató sobre el reencuentro de Viktor y Yuuri después de treinta años desde que el ruso haya abandonado sin decir nada al japonés. Yuuri decide perdonarlo pero sabe que es mejor que estén separados, después de todo el daño que le hizo. A pesar de que todavía lo ama y como muestra eterna de eso, los anillos.
> 
> Eso es todo ✨
> 
> Bye moi dorogiye chitateli ❤️


End file.
